User blog:Apzc/apzc/It is an entertaining hobby instead of a business territory challenge
It is an entertaining hobby instead of a business territory challenge The purpose of building these instruments and doing the experiments as an amateur scientist, sometimes needs clarifying. First, it needs to be said that it is not to challenge the authority of standard health practice business territory, nor to challenge health regulatory agency territory. Its purpose is to entertain the amateur scientist, the hobby arena researcher; much as amateur astronomers peer through their telescopes at the sky sometimes, to see what they find and to practice their ability to do reality testing for themselves, using their own equipment. Some people like to go hunting, for their entertainment; and sometimes bring back some food for the table, another benefit besides amusing themselves. Some people like to go out in the football field and bash into each other, mock squabbling over the location of the football, and they get benefits of exercise and social interaction, as well as showing off in front of the girls who are looking for mates; thus also additional benefit to the players besides the basic entertainment value of doing the sport. And similarly, some people like to explore the huge arena of nature both inside and outside, including experimenting in what might be called electro-herbalism or electro-wellness, as I sometimes do to amuse myself; and yet, sometimes it also, like the hunter that bags food for dinner as an added benefit, I often find my wellness is improved by my entertaining hobby. For example, I was up in wee hours this morning using my new experimental APZ zapper, since I was continuing to worsen from the surprising respiratory distress that was caused yesterday by sanding some very weathered old wood and applying an unfamiliar sealer to it, in the garage. The 2 AM start of the frontal-headache phenomenon, as well as much of the lung congestion, has abated as of getting up this morning, but there is still fluid flowing up from the lungs now, some tightness of breathing but part of it seems to be long term dusty struggle in this house. I had done two of the standard 30 KHz 7 minute long zaps via wet paper towel covered copper tube handholds, and also used my pre-recorded audio-frequency control tracks when the APZ was in the audio-frequency-controlled mode, using "sinusitis_frontalis" and "asthma" signal sets for a few minutes. Anyway, call it placebo or whatever, it appears to be helping adequately - or maybe it just went away by itself, who knows; yet, whatever, it is a most welcome result. Both living room air cleaners have failed recently - and both failed while I was off shopping at Walmart - so there is the chronic nighttime "dust' problem maybe figuring into it too. The computer room and bedroom still have working air cleaners, however. I was reading an article yesterday saying that a formal scientific test of the medical drugs given to PTSD veterans was found to be no better than placebos given the test subjects. That also goes along with an article I had read maybe a year ago, that the majority of "standard medical practice" has never been subjected to formal double-blind scientific testing. Yet it is still utilized, since that is what they were trained to do and are required to do in their profession. For example, doctors have long given antibiotic shots and pills to patients who clearly only have a virus infection, the doctor knowing the antibiotic is not effective re the virus, but also knowing the patient expects the antibiotic and it will provide a placebo effect that clearly helps the patient get well faster. Placebo effect has its limits, however. As a wise man said a couple millennia ago, "Which of you by taking thought can add a cubit to his height?" His point is well made, that placebo effect or declaration works only so far. There are "real" effects of some things. Yet in the broader sense, whatever works in the desired way, is useful. Whether placebo or non-placebo effect, does not matter much. Getting the job done, does matter. And so far, my new type zapper - the APZ - seems to be useful to me. And finding out those effects, entertains me. It is not just my parakeets who need entertaining, to improve the quality of their life; but also myself. And like amateur astronomy, there is a lot to the subject matter that needs to be learned, and equipment made or purchased, to carry out the discovery of what works, what is real for the amateur scientist at the time. Can the rings of Saturn really be seen, using one's telescope, on a given night looking in a very specific direction in the sky? Similarly, the discovery of "what works" and "what experiment does what, if anything" in oneself by use of the APZ type zapper, involves learning lots about physiology and awareness as well as instrumentation. I am also dimly aware that most people have no idea what "electro-wellness" could mean. The severe electrical shock therapy that is used on some deranged mental patients? Frankensteinian hookup to lightening bolts to revive life? Sticking one's fingers into the wall power sockets? All sorts of goofy things. To tell people that it is delivering tiny electrical currents to one's body through handholds, the signals from about nine volts peak in the form of pulsed on-and-off waveforms at specific frequencies, to explore by reality-testing for potential wellness benefits to oneself, as an amateur scientist, too often just gets a glassy-eyed reaction; like, maybe, they are still thinking of high voltage severe shock therapy for the deranged. For some people, like myself, it is lots more entertaining to explore this, than it is to go hunt game in the wilderness; although I like to go hiking in the wilderness. And, just as the hunter who bags a rabbit or a buck in the self-entertaining sport of hunting also sometimes benefits his dinner table fare, is not challenging the commercial feedlot businesses nor grocery store chain business territories; so also are the findings of the useful protocols of my use of the Audio Programmed Zapper are not challenging the business territories of the standard medical business system. Apparently that needs to be said. Category:Blog posts